


I don't mind

by AlexRemington



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Semi-explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRemington/pseuds/AlexRemington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunt that nearly kills the siblings also brings them closer than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so please go easy on me.

Their first time wouldn't have been special in any other situation. They had had a hunt that had nearly killed both of them, and Hansel had almost lost a leg. They had returned to their cabin battered and bruised and cut up, and Gretel had been too exhausted and worn and in shock to use her magic to heal them. They had opted for an awkward bath together, so as to help each other clean their wounds to avoid infection.

After a solid 40 minutes in the tub, they needed to get out and drain the cold, bloody, dirty water and get fresh, warm water. Gretel threw on a loose-fitting shirt and a pair of pants, while Hansel opted for just some shorts. They had huddled together next to the fire for warmth, and that's when it happened. Rather, where it started to happen.

Gretel was curled up against her brother, the two of them wrapped in a blanket. She kept fidgeting, as if he needed reminder that they were both freezing cold. “Hansel...we need to talk about what happened out there.”

“No, we don't. What's done is done. It was taken care of, the witch is dead, we're alive. The kids are safe. There's nothing to talk about.” He was clearly upset about it. Either upset or ashamed. Gretel knew he needed to vent, and she also knew he wouldn't vent to her. He'd go off on his own and yell and waste energy and ammunition shooting at anything that moved in the woods.

“Hansel, you went too far. She was dying already, you didn't need to do all that extra shit. We could have left her there to die and we could have focused more on getting those kids as far away from that evil place as possible. Instead, you decided to stab at her over and over again, and you probably ended up traumatizing those kids.”

“As if being kidnapped by a witch and almost eaten wasn't traumatizing. They were already in shock, anything after that couldn't have done much more to them. They'll be fine.” He made a solid point. Still, she needed to point out that what he did was entirely unnecessary.

“It doesn't change the fact that you were obviously upset about something. We need to talk about it before it comes between us and fucks up a hunt in the future.”

“Comes between us? Gretel, there's no way anything could come between us. I promise. Just...just leave it be, alright?” Gretel felt strange about what he had said just then. Since when was that something Hansel would say? Maybe that's what was bothering him. Maybe he was starting to feel differently about her...

She snapped back into the real world when he shifted a bit, checking on the temperature of the tub next to the fire. “Not much warmer. It'll be a while before it'll be comfortable.”

“I can wait. Can you?” She poked at him, hoping to lighten his mood.

“I don't have much choice, do I?” That sounded more like Hansel. They laid near the fire together in silence for a while, Hansel probably thinking about dinner, Gretel daydreaming about a different life.

“Do you ever think about settling down? Retiring from witch-hunting and living a normal life?” She saw it in her mind, and felt an odd sense of longing for it.

“What do you mean, settling down? Like, a 2-kids-and-a-farm-type thing?” He smirked at her. He was never one for the ideal lifestyle.

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Well, for starters, who would have two kids with me? And no offense, but you're a bit too...strong for a regular guy. There's more chance a guy would get two broken legs from you than two kids.”

“You've got a point there. The only person I could stand to live with for the rest of my life is probably you, and that's only because you can take a punch from me without crying.” As she said that, she realized he really was the only person she could see herself spending her life with. As much as she hated to admit it, she loved her brother more than she had loved anyone else she had met since they had been left in the forest all those years ago. And judging by the way he leaned down to look at her, he was probably thinking the same thing.

“You don't think we'll end up spending the rest of our lives like this, do you?” She couldn't tell what he meant by that. Was he afraid of being stuck with her? Did he want to leave? All of these bad thoughts ran through her mind all at once, and suddenly her world came crashing down.

“What are you saying? Are you...are you saying you don't want this? That you want to find some random farm girl and settle down and just talk every few days and not hunt anymore?” She teared up a bit, hoping he wouldn't notice. Was she really getting emotional about this? Surely it had to be the shock from the hunt that day. Right?

“Hey, hey...I didn't say any of that at all. I just wonder, y'know...what if this is all there is for us? What if all our life is is hunting? I mean I love hunting and all, but what if there's just the two of us and a cabin in the forest?” He wiped a few tears from her face, just like he would when they were younger and she had had a bad dream.

“I don't mind...I love hunting and I don't know what else I'd want out of life other than this cabin, and...and you.” She finished her sentence looking directly at him. An eternity of words couldn't have said what one look, one moment between them said. That one moment passed, and before they knew it, he was kissing her. She was kissing him.

They didn't know how long it went on, or why that would have mattered if it did. He sat up and she sat in his lap facing him, his hands holding her face, his thumbs tracing her jaw. She ran her hands down his chest, gently over his wounds, almost as if stating silently that he was hers. He pulled her closer, moving his hand to the nape of her neck.

All at once, the fire was too hot for her. She was burning up. She took her shirt off in a hurry, realizing and not caring that she had nothing on beneath it. He looked down at her and admired how beautiful she was, as if seeing her for the first time. He kissed her again, then made his way from her lips to her neck, leaving soft pecks here and there. She shivered, the sensation new and in some ways, familiar. She moved against him, her hips forcing her closer to him, grinding against his lap. She became aware of something against her leg that wasn't there a few moments ago.

“I uhh...” Hansel stuttered, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

It was Gretel's turn to smirk this time, repeating the motion she just made. “What was that?” As he breathed in sharply, she leaned in and kissed him again before sitting up on her knees, a few inches above his lap. He kissed at her neck, slowly making his way down to her chest, pausing at her nipple and glancing up at her. Her eyes went wide and she shivered again, having never felt this warmth in the pit of her stomach before.

He held himself an inch or so above the ground, just enough to be able to remove his shorts and toss them aside. He now sat fully naked beneath his sister, who wasn't wearing much more than he was. He hooked his thumb into the waistband of her pants, looking up at her for permission. She nodded slowly, and he pulled them down her legs, trailing his fingertips along the way. He felt the goosebumps on her skin as he pulled the pants off and tossed them in the direction of his shorts. He trailed his hands back up her legs, stopping just below her waist.

Gretel raised her eyebrows at him and lowered herself, rubbing against him, watching him go wide-eyed and open-mouthed. She took this as a yes, and began moving slowly back and forth, rubbing against him and not yet sliding onto him. She continued for a moment, and stopped when his grip tightened on her hips. He looked up at her, knowing full well what he wanted to ask but not being able to ask it. She saw the question in his eyes and nodded again, sitting up slightly. He adjusted himself and then gently lowered her onto him, making sure to be careful not to hurt her too much. As he expected, it was her first time as well as his. 

She slowly went further down until it became too much, and lifted herself up until she was almost all the way off. She started to move up and down on him with his help, a little faster each time. Once they had a steady pace going, she leaned down to kiss him. Her hands went to his shoulders, using him as support. His right hand went to the small of her back, his left up to her chest. He started to thrust up in time with her motion, his tongue intertwining with hers.

He was getting slightly uncomfortable and he knew she was too. He gripped her by her hips and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He stood up, her legs going around his waist. He carried her into his bedroom, sitting down on the side of the bed, then laying back, Gretel upright on top of him. She started rocking back and forth, the motions less painful now. She leaned down over him, his lips going to her collarbone, his hands running down her back. They moved in time with each other, as they always had.

She felt his movements began to stagger, realizing he was close to finishing. The thought alone made her feel something she assumed was the female equivalent. He rolled them over, thrusting into her completely and gently. She pushed her hips up against him each time, moaning involuntarily. As she did, he felt her tighten around him, and he lost all control right then. Gripping the sheets, she felt him come inside her, the sensation driving her to climax with him. They moaned in unison, her nails digging into his back and his fingers digging into the bed. He collapsed on top of her and they laid in ecstasy for what seemed like forever, kissing softly, her fingers running through his hair. After a while, he rolled over, his breathing steady. He realized their bath water was still heating, and at this point was probably warm. He sat up and walked to the other side of the bed, scooping her up in his arms and kissed her.

He carried Gretel back to the tub, feeling the water with his foot to check the temperature. Content with it being warm enough, he set her in the water and went about moving the heat-piping from the fireplace. He climbed into the tub with her, and the witch-hunters went about cleaning each other up once more.


End file.
